Shadouge - casual feelings
by ShadougeLove
Summary: Shadow and Rouge live together as best friends. Even though their relationship was strictly professional and just as friends, certain feelings start to rise. They go places together and spend time together, like normal best friends. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1 - let's go somewhere

Rouge lay awake in her bed. Her best friend (and G.U.N partner) still asleep in the guest room of Rouge's multi-million dollar mansion. She figured since they grew so close, he could move in with her. He didn't have a place to stay anyway. Rouge and Shadow's relationship was strictly professional. They were great friends though. Both cared for each other greatly. When they encountered a situation where danger could be present, they both looked out for each other.

Rouge darted her eyes toward the clock on her wall. "eight thirty," She whispered to herself, as she sat up and put her head in her hands. 'Thank god it's a day off.' Thought Rouge. It seemed to her that she and Shadow don't get enough days to rest from their hard work. She looked around her room as she admired the modern artwork hanging on her walls. She smiled.

Rouge was dressed in a loose t-shirt and pajama pants. She hung her legs off the edge of her bed. She sighed, as she was tired. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. It was just what kept happening every morning.

She didn't bother changing into casual clothes at the moment. She figured she'd stay at her mansion for the day and just relax. She thought about shadow joining her. Just watching movies and eating food in front of her large tv together. 'No, we're just friends. Nothing like that.' She thought to herself.

Rouge walked to her beautifully designed kitchen. She loved how it looked. So pretty and modern. Everything looked just like she imagined it would when she dreamt of owning a mansion one day. She smiled as she thought about those days in the past. Twelve year old Rouge, mentally designing her future mansion. She hoped to share it with a handsome, loving husband one day. That would be paradise.

Rouge thought about that as it came to her mind. 'A handsome, loving husband.' She repeated to herself. Her mind quickly went to Shadow. 'No! Our relationship is strictly professional..' She thought to herself. 'Maybe one of these days...Oh what am I thinking. I can't think straight. I need coffee.'

Rouge turned on her coffee machine and watched it as her cup slowly filled. She turned off the machine and turned around, facing the rest of her kitchen. She leaned on the counter behind her as she sipped the coffee. She looked around. Her eyes stopped at a bare wall. 'Well now I remember what I wanted to do last night.' She thought. She put down her cup and grabbed her phone. She started scrolling through beautiful modern artworks. 'Perfect.' She thought. 'Right where I wanted to go.'

Rouge was still leaning against the counter. Her phone in one hand and her cup in the other. She was too intrigued by the paintings in her favorite furniture store to notice that Shadow came into the kitchen. Rouge looked up at the bare wall again only to see Shadow standing there. "Good morning handsome." She said as she placed her cup down on the counter behind her. Shadow yawned and stretched. "Morning." He said. His voice was raspy, making it obvious that he had just woken up. Rouge thought he sounded cuter when he had just woken up. It made her body flood with warmth. Shadow sat at the bar counter, across from where Rouge was leaning against. She walked forward and turned off her phone. She placed it face down on the counter. She placed her elbows on the counter and rested her head in her hands. She looked at Shadow and smiled. "Can I get you anything?" She asked sweetly. Shadow looked at her and shrugged. "I dunno. What did you have?" He asked. Rouge moved a hand from her chin and traced the edges of her phone with her finger. "I wasn't hungry. I had some coffee." She answered. Shadow looked at Rouge's finger tracing her phone. "I'll eat anything as long as it's edible." He said. He looked back at Rouge. Rouge's eyes met his. "I mean we have cereal, we need to go grocery shopping. That's the only thing I can make that has the name breakfast to it." She said. Shadow leaned back in his chair. "Sure." He said as he stretched his arms over his head. Rouge smiled and got up from her leaning pose. She looked through the cabinets to find the cereal.

As Rouge was preparing Shadow's breakfast, he admired her figure. Sure, she had baggy pajama clothes on, but she still caught Shadow's eye.

Rouge turned to face Shadow. He quickly looked to the large windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling. 'Strictly professional.' Shadow thought to himself. He sighed as he crossed his arms on the counter. He then rested his head on his arms. Still looking out the window, Shadow was thinking. 'Damn, am I lucky to have a friend who cares so much about me.'

Rouge placed a deep, square bowl filled with cereal and milk in front of Shadow. He picked his head up as he heard the bowl being placed. He looked at her. "Thanks." He said. "My pleasure. If you want anything else, tell me." Replied Rouge. She walked to the counter opposite the one Shadow was sitting at and she sipped her coffee.

As Shadow was eating, Rouge caught his attention. "Shadow," She said. Shadow, with his mouth full, looked up at her. "I want to go to Ikea today. That bare wall over there bugs me." She said, motioning towards the bare maroon wall on Shadow's left. He finished chewing and looked at the wall. 'Pretty empty.' He thought. He looked back at Rouge. "Ok." He said. He took another spoonful. "Care to come with me? I'm gonna need your help. The boxes there are really heavy. We could also stop at a grocery store on the way back to get food." She said, as she took another sip of her coffee and put it down.

Rouge walked forward and took her phone from the counter Shadow was sitting at. She unlocked it and walked around the bar counter to the side where Shadow was sitting. She put her phone between them and showed him what she was thinking of getting to get rid of the bare look on that wall. "Ok look," Rouge said, scrolling through the different pictures on her phone. "This one looks amazing, but this one matches the house more." Rouge showed shadow two different pictures on the Ikea website. One had a Birdseye-view of New York, and the other was of a black and white image of Paris with color only to the Eiffel Tower.

Shadow thought the New York image was better. But he didn't want to start an argument with Rouge if she thought otherwise. "I mean it's your house so it's your opinion. I like both." He said, trying to not sound offensive. Rouge rolled her eyes. "Our house, Shadow. Im not the only resident living here. And since I decorated most of the house to my liking, i want you to choose this time." Rouge said as she tried to reason with him. "Here," Rouge gave her phone to Shadow. "Look through and see what you like. I'll be back." Said Rouge, heading toward the bathroom.

Shadow finished his plate and held Rouge's phone. He looked it over. The rose gold case matched the actual color of the phone. It looked nice. 'Kinda matches her.' He thought. Shadow smirked. He turned it over so the screen was facing him. He scrolled through the many beautiful photographs Ikea had to show on their website.

He liked many of them. The one that stood out to him was the image of New York. There was just something about it that made it look so nice. 'This one.' He thought.

Rouge came back. She pulled up a stool matching the one Shadow was sitting on. She put it next to his and sat on it. "Find one you liked?" She asked. Shadow was still holding her phone. He scrolled back up to his favorite picture. "I like this one." He said. He brought the phone closer to her so she could see. She took the phone. "I love this one too. Its so pretty right? We gotta visit New York one day." Rouge said dreamily. Shadow smirked. "Yup. And we could get one of those giant pretzels that are everywhere," Said shadow as he slowly got up. "They call 'em New York Pretzels." Said shadow. Rouge giggled. "I'm pretty sure they have a different name, Shadow." "Well it's something around that." Said shadow. "Who knows, you might be right." Rouge replied. "Im gonna take a shower. When are we going?" Asked Shadow. "Whenever we're ready." Said Rouge.


	2. Chapter 2 - Never do that again

Shadow came out of the bathroom. Rouge was just walking by in the hallway when she noticed shadow didn't towel dry his quills. They were dripping wet. She gave him a look. "Come on Shadow." She took the towel he was holding. "Turn around." She said. "Ugh, Rouge its fine." Shadow protested. "Not unless you wanna get sick from being outside where it's cold. Now turn." Said Rouge. Shadow obeyed. He understood she was doing it for his own good but he just saw it as unnecessary. Rouge dried Shadow's quills with the towel. "There ya go." She said playfully, handing back the towel. "Now you're good to go." Shadow smiled as he looked down at her. He was taller than her, but only by a few inches.

Rouge was sitting at her vanity doing her makeup. Before doing that, she was picking out clothes she wanted to wear. She chose a black, sleeveless and backless mini dress. It hugged her curves perfectly as it fell loose down from her waist to her knees. Shadow knocked at her door. "Come in." Rouge yelled. Shadow came in. He was already wearing his usual attire- the gloves and the air shoes. Rouge saw him in the reflection of the vanity's mirror. "Mmhm?" She hummed as she did her eyeliner. "We've got a problem." Said Shadow. He stepped into her large room and sat at the edge of her bed. "What is it?" Rouge asked, after she was done lining her first eye. "There's a pretty good chance we won't be able to fit anything in either of our cars." He said. Rouge stopped in the middle of lining her second eye. She looked at herself in the mirror, and then down. She looked at Shadow in the reflection of the mirror. "You're right." She said, sounding like she was in disbelief. Shadow looked at her reflection looking at him. "What should we do?" He asked. Rouge thought for a moment. "I'm not sure." She finally said. "We could probably rent an SUV." Said Shadow. Rouge turned to face him. She looked at his shoes. She thought for another minute while Shadow looked at her. "I think it'll work. Can you see if there are any places we could go to that aren't far?" She said, her eyes meeting his. "Yeah." He said while getting up.

Before Shadow left the room, he asked "Any specific car you have in mind? Rover, BMW..?" He asked, a playful smile was growing on his face as he looked at Rouge. "Yes, i do. Make sure it has a galaxy design all over it and its windows are holographic." She said confidently as she smiled at him. "I'll write that in the specific directions box then." He said, smiling.

He started leaving the room. "Don't actually do that you doofus!" Rouge yelled playfully at him as he was exiting her room. She threw a makeup brush at him, hitting his shoulder. Shadow slowly turned around and gave her a shocked look. Rouge put her knees up to her chest and shielded her face with her hands. She started to giggle as she heard him coming closer to her. She felt him grab her arms gently. He stood her up from the seat. He took her hands away from her face. He looked at her with a serious face. "You will regret doing that." He said. Shadow gently pushed Rouge on her bed and started to tickle her. She started to laugh and tried to get him away. Rouge was trying her best to cover herself from Shadow. He finally Stopped. Rouge peeked at him through her fingers and smiled.

She was curled up in a ball from the tickle fight. Shadow gently pulled her to sit up at the edge of the bed. Rouge looked at him and couldn't help but smile really big. He smiled back. 'He looks so cute when he smiles.' Rouge thought. "Never throw makeup brushes at me again." Said Shadow, still smiling. He got up and walked to the door. He turned his head toward Rouge, still sitting on the bed. He had a straight face, but that all changed when he stuck his tongue out at her. Rouge giggled. As Shadow left her room, Rouge sighed dreamily and thought 'That's the guy I'm gonna marry.'


	3. Chapter 3 - Don't kill us

Rouge finished getting ready and came into the living room. Shadow was sitting comfortably on the large couch. "Hey makeup brush throwing girl. You ready?" Shadow said playfully. "Ready to throw all my makeup brushes at you." Said Rouge. Shadow rolled his eyes. "I found a dealership near us. It's walking distance." Shadow informed. "Good. We don't have to leave our car with them." Said Rouge. "I also made sure they gave me a galaxy car for a day." Said Shadow. Rouge smacked his shoulder playfully. "How far is it?" Said Rouge. "Walking distance." Replied Shadow. "I mean how long will it take to walk there, smart ass." Rouge said in a jokingly manner. "About 10 minutes, chill." Said Shadow. "That's fine. Wear your jacket. It's pretty chilly." Said Rouge, as she walked towards the main entrance of their mansion.

Shadow got up from the couch. He walked to the door to see Rouge, who was already putting on her jacket and shoes. She wore a beige trench coat and some black high-heel boots. Shadow put on a Leather jacket. Rouge thought he looked cute in it.

"Ok are we ready?" Asked Rouge. "Yup." Said Shadow. Her eyes got big. Rouge quickly ran into the kitchen, her heels making a sound every time she took a step. She ran back, careful not to slip. "Almost forgot my phone." Said Rouge, while she twirled it in the air. Shadow unlocked the door, "Ladies first." He said as he held the door open for Rouge. "Why thank you, kind sir." Rouge replied back to him, stepping through the door. Shadow followed and shut the door. They walked down Rouge's large, beautiful front yard. The path from the front door to the sidewalk of the street full of other mansions had a unique, modern look. The hedges were trimmed to perfection. There was a mesmerizing waterfall fountain in front of her mansion. It looked like a dream.

Rouge followed along with Shadow, knowing well that he was the one with the directions. Walking to the dealership was pretty awkward for the first five minutes. They walked in silence. Rouge decided to break that silence. "So, what dealership are we going to?" She asked. "Audi." Shadow answered blankly. Shadow seemed a little off to Rouge. Earlier they were having so much fun with the tickle fight and everything. Now he was back to normal, straight to the point Shadow. 'We were having fun and joking around just minutes ago..' Thought Rouge. They kept walking in silence until they arrived at the dealership.

There were Audi cars positioned nicely on the outside of the dealership and inside. There were pictures of other Audi cars hanging on the walls. Rouge noticed a picture and tapped Shadow's shoulder to get his attention. He looked at her. Rouge pointed to a picture of an Audi R8. "Look," She said quietly, not wanting to disrupt anyone else in the building. "It's my car." She whispered as she turned her head to Shadow and smiled. Shadow smirked and put his attention back on Rouge. "Maybe we'll us an R8 SUV if it suits your needs." He whispered. Rouge smiled and looked forward to were they were walking. It was a desk with computers and papers on it, as well as ads for certain car things. Shadow stepped up to an echidna working at the desk. He looked at Shadow. "Hello, welcome to Audi dealership. How may I help you?" He greeted. "I put an order online for renting an SUV for a day." Said Shadow. The echidna looked at his computer and typed something up. His name tag read 'Eric'. "Oh yes, ok. I need a name this order was registered to." He told Shadow as he looked at him. "Shadow Elite." Replied Shadow. "Shadow...Elite." Said Eric as he typed something up. "Yes we got your order. You are renting an SUV for a day," Said Eric as he clicked on his computer. Shadow nodded. "Ok! You may take a seat while we get the car for you." He said with a smile. "Thanks." Said Shadow.

He walked to where Rouge was already sitting. She was on her phone while Shadow dealt with everything. "Hey handsome, how'd it go?" She whispered. Shadow sat next to Rouge. "Cars coming in about five minutes. The registry is so smooth at this place." Shadow whispered back, sounding as if he was in disbelief. Rouge smiled. "Well getting a rental probably isn't as stressful as actually purchasing a car." Rouge replied. "Uh, Shadow Elite?" Said someone that came in from the back room. Shadow gave Rouge a face. As he got up he whispered to Rouge "I think I spoke too soon." He then walked over to the front of the room and talked with the person that called his name. Rouge quietly chuckled at the comment he made. Shadow was walking to the exit of the building with a dealership worker. As they passed Rouge, he motioned her to get up. Rouge gathered her belongings and joined Shadow, walking right next to him. They came outside and a car was driven to them from the building. A worker got out of the drivers seat and handed the keys to the worker that was leading Shadow and Rouge to the car. She handed the keys to Shadow. "Here you are, sir. If you need any assistance you may call us or check the manual in the car. Enjoy!" She walked away and shadow went over to the drivers side of the car. Rouge went to the passengers side. Shadow fumbled with the keys and pressed a button which had the unlock symbol on it. They both got into the car. Rouge started feeling the seat she sat on. "Ooh, i love this." She said as she looked around the interior of the car. She looked behind her. "It's so spacey, Shadow look!" Rouge pointed to the seats in the back. "We could put down the seats there and make room for more stuff than just a picture." Said Rouge. She sounded so amazed. Shadow looked around. "Not bad." He said.

They settled down and Shadow started the car. It made a soft rev. "Ooh.." Said Rouge, as she looked at Shadow. He looked at her and smirked. "Have you ever heard my car?" He said. Rouge rolled her eyes. "Do you need a gps?" She asked. "Sure." Replied Shadow. Rouge typed something in her phone. She put it in the cup holders. "There." Rouge said, feeling accomplished. Shadow looked at Rouge. His face read 'really.' He took her phone a did a few things. He put it back. "Now we can hear it through the speakers!" Said Shadow. He rolled his eyes. "Come on Shadow, im not as good with this car bluetooth thing like you." Rouge replied, trying to sound helpless. "You're good at some things." Shadow said as he drove out of the dealership. "Some?!" Rouge yelled. She slapped his arm playfully. "Ow.." Said Shadow. "Im good at most things." She said as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. "Whatever you say." Said Shadow.

"Shadow," Said Rouge as they stopped at a red light. "Hmm?" Replied Shadow. "How do you make it the seat go down?" Said Rouge, looking over the buttons on the dashboard. "It's on that side over there. You need to turn that knob the way you wanna go." Said Shadow as he pointed to where he meant. Rouge did something that made her seat go down. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "How long 'till we arrive?" She asked, playing with the seat. "It says forty five minutes." Shadow said, picking up Rouge's phone and looking at the gps system. Rouge grabbed the phone and took it away from him. "Eyes on the road!" She yelled. Shadow chuckled. "I'm taking a nap. Wake me when we're there." Rouge said as she got comfortable in her seat. She was in the fetal position, her back to Shadow. She quickly turned her head to him. "Keep..Your..Eyes..On..The..Road..Or..I..Will..Kill..You..Before..You..Kill..Us." She smiled as she said her threat. She quickly returned to her sleeping position. "Don't worry, I will." Shadow reassured her. Rouge sighed as she said, "You better."


	4. Chapter 4 - Ikea bonding

Rouge and Shadow finally arrived at the parking lot of Ikea. Even though Shadow didn't really love shopping, he enjoyed walking around this store. It was so cool to him how you can see everything on display, and the little things like pots and plants you can buy to make your home feel more like home.

Shadow looked over to Rouge. She was sleeping in the same position she was in an hour ago. Shadow smiled. 'She's so cute.' He thought. 'Too bad I gotta wake her up.' He put his hand on Rouge's hip and gently shook her. "Rouge, wake up." Rouge picked her head up. She looked around groggily. Her eyes were squinted. She slowly got up and sat upright in her seat. She looked at Shadow and smiled. "Hey handsome." Rouge stretched her arms and leaned back in her seat. "We're here." Shadow said. Rouge looked at the blue and yellow building they were parked in front of. She the looked back at Shadow and placed her hand under his chin. "You didn't kill us, right?" She asked jokingly. "Nope. I even kept my eyes on the road for you." He replied as he smiled at the gesture.

Rouge drew her hand back and lifted her seat. "Is my hair and makeup messed up?" She said as her eyes widened. She quickly opened the sun visor and opened up the mirror. She sighed in relief as she saw her makeup was ok. "Ready to go?" Asked Shadow. "Yup." She unbuckled herself from the seat and gathered her belongings. Shadow already stepped out of the car and walked to The passenger's side where Rouge was sitting. He opened the door for her. Rouge smiled at him.

She got out and turned to face their rental car. "It's comfy. What do you think?" Said Rouge as she admired the exterior of the car. "I dunno. Drives pretty smooth. What are you thinking?" Replied Shadow. "I'm thinking," Rouge paused to turn around and look at Shadow. "About buying it." She finished. "I mean we could use a big car for a lot of things. Furniture, for example." She reasoned. "Don't you think we own enough cars?" Asked Shadow, referring to Rouge's garage of a few sports cars. "Eh, I'll think about it." She started to walk toward the entrance of the building. Shadow followed along.

They entered the building, right away being greeted by an escalator. They rode it up to the second floor. Kids toys and little things like toddler lamps were all around them. Shadow was intrigued by a board game he has never seen before. It was laying on the table, pieces of it scattered everywhere. He tried to figure out how it was played.

While Shadow was off doing his own thing, Rouge ran to an area where there were crates of stuffed toys. She grabbed a carrot. It had a cute face on it. Rouge looked at Shadow, playing with the pieces. His back was to her. She looked at the toy she was holding. Then back at Shadow. "Shadow! Look!" She called to him. Before he could understand what was going on, an orange blur smacked his face. Shadow was confused. He looked at his feet, and to his surprise saw a stuffed carrot. He picked it up and looked at Rouge. She was giggling across the room, holding a stuffed broccoli over her face.

Rouge peeked at Shadow. He threw the carrot back at her. "Don't play with your food Shadow!" She exclaimed as she threw a stuffed broccoli at him. It missed him. "Oh yeah? What are you doing then." Said Shadow as he went for the broccoli and threw it back. Rouge tried to dodge it but it hit her leg. She started laughing. "Ok," Said Rouge in between laughs. "Stop we might get kicked out."

Rouge put the toys back in the crates. She walked down the aisle, looking at the things on display. Shadow walked up to Rouge. He spotted a playground with slides and ball pits all protected by glass. "Rouge let's go there." He said playfully. Rouge looked at him. "Are you a child who is gonna interfere with my shopping?" She asked. Shadow nodded. "Well lets go then." Rouge said, grabbing his arm and leading him toward the playground sign-up desk. "No no no, I'm just kidding. Stop." Shadow laughed as he pulled his arm back. Rouge chuckled. "Ok. Mess around with something you're not supposed to and I'll force them to keep you there. Understand?"

Rouge and Shadow passed the furniture displays. They didn't really like anything there. Then they entered the wall hangings section of Ikea. "Ooh! Shadow it's right there!" Rouge said excitedly as she almost ran to a wall where giant canvases with beautiful pictures hung. She looked them over. The New York picture she and Shadow liked wasn't hanging in the front. Rouge walked to the side of the display and saw the image hanging behind the ones on display. "Shadow! Come here!" She exclaimed.

Shadow walked over to where Rouge was. "Damn." Said Shadow. "It's bigger than I thought." He looked at what he could see of the image. "It's pretty though, right?" Asked Rouge, also looking at the image. "Yeah, but will it fit?" He questioned. "Probably." She replied.

After about an hour of wandering around the store, Shadow and Rouge decided to eat at the 'food court style' restaurant. They didn't really see anything they liked on the menu except chicken nuggets and french fries. They brought their food over to a table and started eating. While Rouge chewed her food, she started to giggle as she watched Shadow eat his meal.

Shadow looked at her confused. "Whats so funny?" He asked. Rouge finished chewing and covered her mouth as she tried to control her laughter. After a minute, she straightened back up, wiping under her eye with her finger. She looked back at Shadow and chuckled a bit. 'What?' Mouthed Shadow. Rouge finally spoke. "There's so much meals to choose from and we chose the kids meal. Plus you're devouring it just like a kid would." She chuckled once more, dipped a french fry in ketchup and ate it. She looked at him and smiled. "It's the safest thing to order. And it's good." He insisted as he took a sip of his drink. "It's funny." Rouge said, still smiling. A faint smile appeared on Shadow's face as he shook his head.

After the two friends finished eating, they went back to the canvas displays to get the box they needed for the picture they wanted. Rouge ended up buying a bunch of food from the food section. Shadow agreed to whatever Rouge wanted to do. They finally made it out the exit. Their car was far from where they were, so Shadow went to drive it over to Rouge while she stood with their stuff.

'My god, what's taking him forever?' Thought Rouge. After about a minute, she saw a grey SUV with the Audi symbol on it pull up in front of her. A black hedgehog stepped out of the drivers seat. "Finally, you took forever." Complained Rouge. Shadow opened the trunk. "I lost the car in the parking lot. Took me about five minutes to find it." Shadow stated. "Took you long enough." She blurted. Shadow rolled his eyes. Rouge put the light bags into the trunk. Shadow helped load everything else in.

They loaded everything in neatly and walked to the front of the car. Shadow unlocked the car doors and they both sat down and sighed. Rouge looked at Shadow. "Well that was fun, right?" Shadow took a minute to settle down before responding. "Yep." He sighed and started the engine.

"Wait!" Rouge exclaimed. She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed onto the center console. Her back was to the dashboard as she rummaged through bags in the trunk. She took something out and climbed back to her seat, careful not to touch any important lever or button. Shadow chuckled and shook his head. "Really?" He said.

Rouge was holding the broccoli and carrot plush toys they were fighting with when they first came into the store. "Pillows." She simply said, and handed the broccoli to Shadow. He smiled and gave it back to her. "There's no comfy way I can drive while holding that." He assured. "Put it behind your neck." Rouge said as she leaned to Shadow to put the plush behind his neck. Shadow pushed it away. "I'm good." He said. "Suit yourself." Rouge replied as she snuggled with the plush vegetables.

Shadow drove out onto the road. About 10 minutes into driving, it started to drizzle. Soon it started pouring. "Well that was good timing." Rouge commented. She fumbled with the toys she was holding, and then put them down in her lap. She did something on her phone.

They both sat in silence, nothing but the rain hitting their car and the windshield wipers could be heard. It was so peaceful.

Rouge hit her phone on one of the toys and looked through the windshield with a bothered look on her face. Still looking out the windshield, she broke the silence. "Shadow." "Hmm?" He answered. Rouge looked at him with anger. Shadow felt as if he had done something wrong and was starting to become worried. "There was a radish plush toy at the store." Shadow began to laugh. Rouge lost the angry look on her face and started giggling.

Once Shadow calmed down from laughing, he blurted, "Really? I was beginning to think I did something wrong and that I was about to get yelled at, yet you're concerned about a plush radish?" They both started to laugh again. "He's gonna miss his friends, Shadow!" She interrupted. "Well sorry, I didn't even know there were plush vegetables there." He said as he kept looking at the road. "Well now I feel bad." Rouge mumbled, picking up her phone and looking at the screen.

Shadow stopped at a red light. Rouge took that opportunity to show him the radish. "Isn't he cute? And we just left him there." She whimpered as she showed Shadow the image of the plush radish on her phone. "I didn't see any radishes there." He replied as he stepped on the gas. "Well he was and we left him there." Rouge said as she put her phone back in front of her again.

They arrived at Rouge's mansion as Shadow parked in front of it. Rouge looked at him. "Doesn't the car need to go back?" She asked. "Yeah, but I figured I should drop you off here and go return it myself. You wouldn't want to walk in the rain would you?" He replied. "No, and neither should you. I could drive after you to pick you up." She offered. "You sure?" He certified. "Yeah, i wouldn't want you getting sick, it's cold. Especially in the rain." She confirmed.

They both got out and unpacked the car quickly. They were both in the doorway of the mansion. "Ok, drive my car. It's closer to the garage door." Shadow grabbed the keys to his car from the dresser and handed them to Rouge. She quickly walked towards the way to the garage. She entered her garage and walked through her array of sports cars. She walked all the way to the garage door where Shadow's car stood. She clicked a button on the keys that made the doors fly open. They reminded Rouge of wings.

She sat in the car and the garage door opened. She drove out to see Shadow inside the still parked car in front of her mansion. She drove onto the road and the garage door closed. Shadow started to drive and Rouge followed. Soon, they arrived back at the dealership. Shadow got out and ran to the doors, trying to avoid getting soaked.

Rouge waited in her car until Shadow came out with a dealership worker under an umbrella. She saw him motion toward the car and say something. At the end of their conversation, it looked like Shadow thanked the worker. Then he ran up to his car and opened the door. He quickly sat in the passengers seat and shut the door. "I think this is the first time I'm sitting in the passengers seat of my car." He said as he buckled up.

Rouge put down her phone and looked at him. "You might wanna take a warm shower when we get back. Don't take any chances." She said as she started up the car.

Rouge drove them back to the mansion. She parked the car in the garage. They both got out. "Go take a nice, warm shower." Said Rouge. "Fine.." He groaned as he walked out the garage into their house. Rouge chuckled and entered the living room where they dropped off their stuff from Ikea.

She started to go through the bags. Rouge pulled out the two stuffed vegetables and Sat on the couch. She looked them over and smiled at them. Then she collapsed into the pillows on the couch and drifted off to sleep with the toys in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mixed actions

**Sorry for the delay everyone. I was busy all day and wasn't able to right a chapter for you guys. Anyway, here'a chapter 5! Enjoy!**

Shadow finished his shower. Not wanting to repeat the small argument he had with Rouge about not drying himself properly, he began to dry his quills with the towel. He was feeling cold after he spent some time in the rain. The steamy shower made him feel much better.

Shadow came out of the bathroom, still drying his quills with the towel. He stepped into the living room, assuming Rouge was probably organizing the food they bought in Ikea. "Rouge, I-" He began. Shadow brought his towel down from his head. Seeing Rouge asleep on the couch with the plushes they bought gave him a warm feeling. He smiled as he looked at her, just sleeping peacefully.

Rouge was surrounded by pillows. Her chest gently went up and down as she slowly breathed. Shadow continued drying his quills and walked to the kitchen. He threw the towel on a chair and opened the fridge. Barely anything. Shadow turned to look at the living room. There were bags full of the food they bought next to the couch. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked over to the bags. 'Guess I have to organize this now." He thought.

As Shadow was putting the food away, he decided to eat some chips they bought. He opened the bag, which made a loud noise. He quickly turned to face the living room, making sure he didn't accidentally wake Rouge up. Some light rustling was heard, but Rouge was still sound asleep. Shadow sighed with relief and continued with his organizing.

After he finished, Shadow walked over to the living room and threw a knife down on the floor. He took the long, cardboard box containing the canvas image, and placed it in front of him as he sat down. He grabbed the knife and sliced through the tab of the box where it was holding it closed. That made a very loud ripping sound. He bit his lip as he turned his head to the couch. He heard some movement and then saw Rouge sit up.

She looked at him sitting on the floor behind the couch with the box in front of him. Rouge inched her way closer to the backrest of the couch she was on, and rested her chin on it. She looked at Shadow. "What are you doing?" She asked in a groggy voice. Shadow motioned to the box. "Building the picture?" He replied in a questioning manner. Rouge frowned. "But you know I like building the furniture from Ikea." She pouted. Shadow sighed. "You were sleeping, so I thought I could surprise you by having it done and on the wall when you woke up." He reasoned. 'Aww,' Rouge thought. 'Surprise me? He's so sweet.'

Rouge got up from the couch. A few pillows fell as she did. Not bothering to pick them up, Rouge walked over to Shadow and sat across from him. The box was in between them. She looked at him. "So what do we do?" She asked as she began to rip the tab that Shadow didnt Finnish cutting at before. She struggled to pry it free from the cardboard it was glued to. "Here," Shadow said as he moved Rouge's hands away from the box. He cut through the rest of it.

Rouge eagerly reached into the box and pulled out the instructions. Shadow pulled out everything else as she opened up the packet. "Ok, there's all these screws and stuff in a bag. Gimme it." Rouge told Shadow, her eyes still on the booklet. He snickered, and handed her a small, clear bag containing a bunch of screws.

"Ok, give me the instructions." Said Shadow as he outstretched his hand to Rouge. She looked up from the paper at him and squinted her eyes. Shadow couldn't help but smile. "Give." He said. Rouge closed the packet and rolled it into a tube. She slapped the tube of paper into his palm. He pursed his lips and opened the packet. Rouge spilled the screws onto the floor. Shadow picked his head up. "Hey hey hey, don't lose any of those." He warned.

Rouge gathered the screws into one pile in front of her. "I will." She joked. Shadow shook his head and returned to the instructions.

As Shadow concentrated on making the picture, Rouge was talking to him about random things; telling him stories, jokes, things like that while she handed him screws. They finally finished. The large canvas image lay on the floor with Rouge and Shadow standing around it.

They carefully carried it to the wall in the kitchen and worked together to hang it up. They took a step back after hanging it and admired it. "Ooh, I love it!" Rouge squealed as she reached one arm behind Shadow's back and the other around his chest. She hugged him while they looked at the picture.

Rouge let go of him and put a hand on her hip. The other covered her mouth as she yawned. Shadow turned to face her and crossed his arms. She looked up at him. "I'm gonna go sleep. You should too. It's-" Rouge paused to glance at the time on the oven. "Twelve o'clock?" She finished. "It did take forever with you babbling about some random things, Rouge." Shadow said slyly. Rouge looked back at him, tightening her lips as she fought back a smile.

She walked over to the couch and grabbed the stuffed broccoli. She threw it at Shadow without warning as he came into the living room. To Rouge's surprise, Shadow caught it. She chuckled. She grabbed the carrot and walked over to him. Rouge took the carrot by it's hands and started moving them to seem like it was talking. "Hi broccoli," Rouge said in a high pitched voice. Shadow smiled. "I'm carrot and I'm your best friend." She looked up at Shadow and let go of one of the carrots arms. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck.

She drew back. "Good night." She said as she began to walk towards the stairs. "Night." Shadow replied faintly. Rouge climbed the stairs and Shadow heard the door to her room open and shut. He looked down at the broccoli toy in his hands and sighed. He climbed the stairs and entered his room, shutting the door lightly. He undressed himself and laid down on his bed. He looked at the toy again. 'Best friends.' He thought. 'That'll change soon.'

Shadow put the plush down and rolled to the other side of his king-sized bed. He couldn't fall asleep. His mind kept thinking of when Rouge gently embraced him. 'What does she think of me..' Shadow wondered. He slowly drifted off to sleep as his mind trailed off.

 **Please review! Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, the next chapters will be very interesting.**


	6. Chapter 6 - I could have fun sometimes

Shadow's alarm clock went off. The time on it's screen showed exactly six o'clock.

Shadow tightened his closed eyes. He rolled over to face the alarm clock and gave it a threatening look. "Shut..The Hell..Up." He growled and angrily, but slowly, pressed down with all his force on the snooze button. The beeping stopped. He sighed and rolled over, his back to the alarm clock again. He closed his eyes. "God damn clock." He muttered.

After what seemed like three seconds, beeping awoke Shadow again. He angrily sat up, and tugged at the cord from the alarm clock. The plug fell out of the outlet, making a loud sound as it hit the floor. Fortunately, the beeping stopped.

"Hmph." Shadow lowered himself down onto his bed again and pulled the covers over himself. His phone made a "ding" sound as it vibrated for a quick second. Shadow's faintly bloodshot eyes suddenly opened with rage. He sat up and looked to his nightstand. "WHAT THE HELL IS IT NOW?!" He yelled, without realizing that Rouge was probably still asleep.

His lit up phone screen showed a text messenge. It read, "Agents, sorry for the inconvenience, but the agency will not be at work today. Enjoy your day off!" Shadow shut off his phone. "Inconvenience my ass." He whispered.

Shadow leaned against the headboard of his bed and crossed his arms. "I just found out that I have another day off and everything decides to wake me up. Now I can't sleep. Thanks stupid whatevers." He mumbled, referring to his alarm clock and his phone. Rouge entered his room in her pajamas, yawning and stretching. She came over to his bed and laid down on her stomach at the foot of the bed. "Shadow are you ok?" She asked, looking at him. Shadow sighed loudly and shut his eyes.

Rouge crawled over to him and sat next to him. "I heard you yelling." She said. Shadow looked at her. "Did I wake you?" He asked quietly. "That and the beeping." She said. "Sorry." He said, sounding as if he didn't mean it but he did. And Rouge knew it. "It's ok," She said as she reached her hand to his head and gently stroked his quills. "Besides, I would've done the same if I didn't forget to set my alarm last night." She chuckled. Shadow smiled faintly.

"You got the text from the agency right?" Rouge asked. Shadow nodded. "That was one of the reasons for my yelling." He smiled, enjoying Rouge stroking his quills. She glanced at his alarm clock to see the time. It wasn't even on. Her eyes trailed along the cord until she saw the plug laying on the floor. Rouge looked at Shadow. He grinned, knowing what she was thinking. "You have an issue." She said playfully.

They were both sitting on Shadow's bed, leaning on the headboard. The time on Shadow's phone read "6:12am". It was pretty early, but they both knew they wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Rouge pulled her hand away from Shadow. They both sat it silence.

Rouge, sitting right next to Shadow, inhaled his cologne. It smelled good. Like a manly, iron scent. That smell was always there whenever she entered his room, but when she was next to him it smelled, how Rouge put it, 'sexier'.

Rouge was thinking about her future. She imagined Shadow getting down on one knee, holding a small, black, velvet box in front of her. He opened it, and there sat a gorgeous gold ring with a big, shiny diamond on it. Rouge smiled.

Shadow cleared his throat, waking Rouge from her day dream. "You smell good." She said. Shadow smiled and blew air out of his nose. "Isn't that what cologne is supposed to do?" Rouge chuckled and looked away from him. "A bunch of other guys probably wear the same thing." He added. Rouge looked at him. "It only smells good on you though."She said, giving him a faint smile.

Shadow thought about what she said for a moment. Was she flirting with him? He got the feeling that she had feelings for him. So did he for her.

"I'm gonna go shower." Rouge said, getting up from the bed and out of Shadow's room. That snapped him out of his thoughts.

Shadow nodded. He got up and looked at himself in the large mirror on his closet. His quills were all messed up. He took a big breath that filled his cheeks and exhaled slowly. Shadow rolled his eyes and took a towel before heading to his private bathroom.

Rouge came out of her room, wearing a hoodie and black leggings. Her hair was wet. She looked cute though. Rouge headed downstairs and laid down on the couch, looking at her phone.

Awhile later, Shadow came downstairs. He was also wearing a hoodie but had sweatpants on. 'Ooh, he looks so cute and handsome.' Thought Rouge as she looked at him. The house was dark, but their giant sunroof provided some light.

Shadow sat down on the couch, next to rouge. Rouge sat up. "Shadow," She said. He looked at her and yawned, covering his mouth with his sleeve. Rouge giggled. "Let's watch a movie." She said. Shadow grabbed the remote and turned on their giant flatscreen. "What movie?" He asked. Rouge shrugged. Shadow sighed and looked at her. "You need to know what movie you want before you say let's watch a movie." He said. Rouge smiled and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I dunno. You choose." Rouge said, closing her eyes. They both felt very drowsy this morning.

Shadow and Rouge decided to watch Titanic. They didn't have any idea of what else to watch.

A third of the movie passed. Shadow was beginning to dose off. Rouge got a text from Sonic. Her sudden movement to grab her phone from the coffee table jolted Shadow back to reality. She stared at her phone then looked at Shadow. "Since we aren't doing anything special, we could go over to Sonic's place and do something there." Rouge leaned on the pillows. "They invited us to a little party." Shadow could barely keep his eyes open as Rouge spoke. He nodded and closed his eyes as he lowered himself to lay down on his side, his back to the TV. Rouge smiled, but at the same time had a look of sympathy on her face. She reached her arm out and patted his leg as she stood up from the couch.

As Rouge walked to the kitchen, she dialed Sonic.

"Hey Rouge. You and Shadow coming?"

"Probably. What time?"

"Oh, I didn't text you the time? At one. Is that ok?"

"Yup. We aren't doing anything anyway."

"Might as well come over. Its probably gonna rain, day off I assume?"

"Yep. I'm just hoping Shadow's gonna wake up soon."

"He's still sleeping?"

"Just fell asleep."

"He's been up all night?"

"No. we woke up at six cause we thought we had work today, but it got canceled. So, we decided to watch a movie and he fell asleep."

"Oh, heh."

"Well, we'll see you later."

"Kay, see ya guys."

"Bye."

Rouge put her phone down on the counter. She walked back over to the couch where Shadow was asleep. His eyes were slightly open. He didn't look too good. Rouge placed her hand on his forehead. He felt normal. Rouge sat down next to him.

"Shadow.." She said quietly. "Hmm?" He responded in a groggy voice. "Are you sure you wanna go to Sonic's? You don't seem like you're up for it." He rolled from his side onto his back, and covered his eyes with the back of his arm. The other shifted to rest on his stomach. He shrugged. "Well, you look super tired." Shadow moved his arm away from his face and looked at her. "I'm fine." He said.

"No, you're not. I think you should stay home." Rouge said, taking hold of his arm. "Rouge, im fine." He said, sitting up. "It's the damn alarm." Shadow said.

"Do you wanna go to Sonic's party?" She asked. Shadow shrugged. "Ok, we'll give it an hour or two and see if you get better. We need to be there at one." Rouge got up from the couch and entered the kitchen. Shadow leaned against the pillows. He became uncomfortable and stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Rouge saw him, he had a grumpy look on his face. "Does mister grumpy need a hug?" She said, starting to walk over to him. Shadow just stood there as Rouge gently embraced him. Rouge pulled away and looked up into his eyes. She smiled at him and stroked his quills before going back to where she was before.

Shadow sat down. "I'm making waffles." Rouge said, "your favorite!" Shadow gave her a faint smile. Rouge took a waffle out of the waffle maker and placed it on a plate. She walked over to Shadow and frowned at him. Shadow had his hand to his forehead, his elbow rested on the counter. "Rouge, I can't." He started. "I feel like I'm gonna pass out any second now." Rouge walked right next to him. She stroked his head gently. "I'm gonna call Sonic to tell him we can't make it." Rouge said. Shadow nodded. Rouge sighed.

She walked away and came back with a plate of waffles and syrup. There were cut strawberries on the waffles too. It looked beautiful. Even though he was the 'Ultimate Life form", Shadow looked like he didn't even have the strength to pick up his fork. He looked so miserable. 'Poor baby.' Rouge thought.

'This looks good..' Shadow thought. He just stared at the plate and rested his arms and head on the counter. Rouge pet his head that was resting in his arms on the counter. "It's probably from going to sleep at like one and waking up at six." She said.

Shadow shifted his head so half his face could be seen. He looked at her in a way that said 'I'm dying'. Rouge smiled faintly. "Eat your waffles." She said as she gently 'booped' his nose. He smiled. 'He's so adorable! I just wanna kiss him and cuddle him and make him feel better..' She thought.

After a while, Rouge set a plate with five waffles stacked on each other on the counter. She saw that Shadow barely even finished half of his waffles in ten minutes. "Do you want me to feed you?" She said. Shadow shook his head and took a mouthful. "You usually devour them in less than two minutes." Shadow kept chewing, then looked at his unfinished plate. He wasn't hungry, even though he barely ate anything. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Rouge. "You're done?" She asked. "I'm not really hungry anymore." He answered. "Are you sure? You barely ate anything." Shadow nodded. "Ok. Go about your business then." She said as she smiled sweetly at him.

Shadow got up and walked over to the couch. 'If it wasn't for this goddamn lack of sleep I would've taken us somewhere nice and worthwhile.' He thought.

After a while of sitting on the couch and almost falling asleep, Rouge came over and sat next to him. "So Shadow.." She started. Shadow crossed his arms as he leaned back and looked at her. "Since Halloween is coming up, I was th-" Before she could finish her sentence, Shadow cut her off. "Rouge, you know I don't like Halloween." He said in a weak voice. "Aw, come on Shadow! Its fun! We get to dress up, walk around with friends," She elbowed him gently. "Get candy.." Shadow sighed. "I don't like doing those things." He said and looked away. "Ok, well, maybe not with so many friends," She paused to look at him. "How about just us?" Shadow looked at her. "Rouge, you know we're not children, and plus- we're gonna look like idiots. Two adults walking around in pirate costumes- I don't wanna." He argued. "Pirates! Good thinking. Me and you could be pirates!" Rouge squealed. "Noo.." Shadow groaned. "Well not right now, it's in a week. You'll feel much better then."

Rouge pulled Shadow's laptop that was next to her, onto her lap. She scooted closer to Shadow. Since there was no password, she quickly opened up safari and typed in 'pirate costumes'. Shadow looked over at what she was doing. "Rouge, are you serious." He said. Rouge looked up at him from the screen. She smiled and said, "Yup. It's gonna be fun!" "How are you sure?" He asked. "Pretty sure." She looked back at the screen.

"Ooh!" She exclaimed. "Look, that one suits you, right?" Shadow looked at what she was so excited about. "I don't care." He said and then leaned back. "Shadow, come on.." Rouge pleaded. "Sorry Rouge," Shadow said as he stood up. "Halloween isn't my holiday." He weakly walked up the stairs. "Where you going?" She called out. "I'm gonna sleep. I can't face real life right now." Shadow said.

Rouge sighed. "Poor thing. Look what sleep deprivation does to him." She said to herself. 'Maybe he's right.' Rouge thought. 'We are too old to dress up in costumes and roam around in public. And without a child too.." she shut her roommate's laptop and put it aside. Her phone rang. It was Rose. Rouge picked it up.

"Hi Rose!"

"Hey, Rouge. Listen, Mike and I wanna go out somewhere and we have no one to leave Cole with. Would you mind having him over at your house? Potentially for a night?"

"Of course you can leave him with me. You know I love that little guy."

"Ok, is it cool if we drop him by in like thirty minutes?"

"Yeah. I'll be waiting."

"Thanks so much, Rouge. I don't know what I would do without you."

"My pleasure."

"We're on our way. See you."

"Can't wait!"

Rouge hung up. Rose was her older friend. She and her husband Mike have a four year old son named Cole. Rouge was Cole's godmother, and Shadow was his godfather. Cole referred to them as 'aunt and uncle'. Despite the age difference, they are really good friends. Rouge watches over Cole anytime Rose and Mike are busy. Cole was like a little brother to her.

About half an hour later, Rouge heard a honk outside. She came out and saw a white Range Rover parked in front of her house. Inside she saw her two wolf friends. "Hey guys!" She called out as she approached the car. "Hey Rouge!" Rose said as she got out of the passengers seat. "Long time no see." Said mike, as he opened the backseat doors to reveal Cole strapped into a car seat. "Auntie Rouge!" He squealed, as he waved his arms and legs around. "Hi baby!" Rouge said.

"Woah there buddy, calm down. Let me set you free." Mike said, referring to Cole's hyper movements. He unbuckled Cole and gently lifted him out of the seat and onto the ground. He ran over to Rouge and hugged her. "Hi!" He hollered. Rouge hugged him back. "I haven't seen you in so long! Look how big you are!" She said. "Yep. I'm strong like daddy now." He said as he raised his arms in a way to show off his 'biceps'. Rouge chuckled. Rose brought out a bag. "Here's his clothes and toothbrushes and everything." She said as she handed Rouge the bag. "Well, we better get going. Don't wanna miss anything." Said Mike. "Go say bye to your mommy and daddy." Rouge said to Cole. He ran towards them and hugged them both. "Bye mommy and daddy! I'll be good!" He said loudly. They both sat in the car and rolled down window. "We'll miss you Cole! Be good for Rouge!" Rouge held up Cole for him to see his parents. They both waved at them. "Bye!"

Mike and Rose drove off, leaving Cole and Rouge standing in front of her mansion. Rouge put Cole down. "Wow! That house is big!" He yelled. She smiled. "Don't yell so much, ok?" She bent down to him. "Ok. Is this good?" He whispered. "Now I cant hear you." Rouge chuckled. "Is this good?" Cole said in a normal volume. "Perfect." Rouge said as she stood and and gave Cole her hand. He reached up to take it and they both walked inside.

Rouge let him go after they came in. She placed his bag near the door. "Thats a big TV!" He yelled, pointing to the TV. "Shh, don't yell." Rouge said quietly. "Why?" Cole whispered. Rouge walked up to Cole, who was standing on the arm of the couch. "Because Shadow is sleeping." She whispered. Cole gasped and motioned Rouge to come closer to him. He cupped his hands to his mouth and whispered into Rouge's ear. "Can uncle Shadow come here?" He asked. Rouge smiled. "When he wakes up." She answered.

Cole ran to his bag and pulled out another bag. He ran back to Rouge and held it up for her to see. "Look! That's my cars." He said quietly. Rouge sat on the floor and so did Cole. He opened up the bag and spilled them out. He lined them up. "That one is destructor three thousand. That one is crush. That one is fire. That one is speedy. That one is winner. That one is- HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT!" He yelled as Rouge picked up a car to look at it. She quickly put it down. "Shh, I'm sorry." She said. "Continue." Cole pointed to another car. "That one is-" He paused and looked behind Rouge. "Uncle Shadow!" He yelled and scrambled up to his feet. Rouge turned around and smiled when she saw Cole hugging Shadow. "Aww, you two look adorable together!" She said.

"Hey kid." Shadow said. Cole let go of him and looked at him. He took his hand and pulled him to where Rouge was sitting. "Look!" He hollered. Shadow chuckled at the line of cars on the floor. "That's my cars!" He said. "Oh, that's cool." He replied. Rouge leaned closer to Shadow. "Are you feeling better?" She asked. "Kinda." Shadow said as he lifted a car to examine it. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Cole yelled and took it from his hand. Shadow and Rouge laughed.

Shadow stood up. "Wanna see something cool?" He asked. Cole bounced up to his feet. "Yeah!" He said. Shadow took his hand and walked over to the door that led into the garage. He looked at Rouge and winked. She giggled. Shadow opened the door to reveal the cars all lined up. "WOAH! IS THAT YOURS?!" Cole hollered. His voice echoed. He gasped. "Echo!" He yelled. His voice echoed again. He jumped up and down from excitement.

Rouge walked over to them. She put a hand on Cole's back and an arm around Shadow's shoulder. "Do you wanna test drive one of them?" She said to Cole. "You mean I get to drive?" He said as he looked at her with his widening eyes. "Can you drive?" Shadow asked. "Duh. I do it all the time." Cole said, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Rouge and Shadow exchanged glances at that.

"I don't think you know how to drive one of those cars." Shadow said, also crossing his arms. "I can! Just show me how!" Cole exclaimed. "How about you boys go drive one of them somewhere while I make lunch. Sound good?" Rouge said. "Yeah!" Cole screamed, and ran into the garage, looking at the cars.

Shadow turned to Rouge. "He's loud." He told her. "At least we won't lose him." She said, as she watched him run around and look through the windows. She looked back at Shadow and smiled. "But he's adorable. You guys are made for each other. He loves you. Go do something fun." Shadow smirked as he saw Cole naming the cars. "Where though?" He asked. "I dunno. You guys could go shop for some new toys or whatever. Try not to go crazy, ok?" She said. "Ok.." He answered.

Cole ran between them, catching them off guard. "Woah!" Rouge exclaimed. "Careful buddy." Shadow said. Cole came back with a half-full water bottle. "Uncle Shadow, look!" He said and flipped the bottle in the air, landing it right side up. Rouge opened her mouth in surprise. "Wh- that was awesome! How'd you do that?" Rouge exclaimed as she took the bottle from the floor and tried flipping it. It landed on it's side. Shadow scoffed and picked up the bottle. "Watch and learn." He said confidently. He flipped the bottle and it also fell on its side. "That was practice. Hold on." He said, and flipped it again. It didn't land. "Ok lets go." Shadow said walking into the garage. Rouge chuckled. "We'll be back auntie Rouge! Don't worry!" Cole told her. Rouge bent down and pet his head. He ran over to Shadow. "We won't be drunk and drive!" He yelled. Rouge smiled.

"What car do you wanna take, buddy?" Shadow said, his hands on his hips. Cole stroked his chin. "Hmm...destructor ten thousand." He said, pointing at a black and red Lamborghini Veneno. "It looks like you!" He said looking up at Shadow. Shadow looked down at him. "That's cause it's mine." Shadow said. "Can I have my own car?!" Cole said, jumping and tugging at Shadow's hoodie. "Sure. Choose one." Shadow said. Cole pointed to the Veneno again. "That one." He said. "Ok, we share it then." Shadow said, ruffling the fur on Cole's head.

"Give me the keys I wanna press the buttons." Cole said. "Go to Rouge and tell her to give you the Veneno keys." Shadow said. "Oooh, ok!" He squealed and ran out.

"Auntie Rouge!" Cole called. "Yes sweetie?" Rouge replied. Cole found her in the kitchen. "Uncle Shadow wants the banana keys." Rouge started laughing. She caught her breath and said, "The Veneno keys?" "Im pretty sure he said banana." Cole said. Rouge started to laugh again and walked to the front entrance. She took keys off of the dresser and gave them to Cole. She was tearing up from laughing so much. Cole ran away.

"Uncle Shadow," Cole began as he walked up to him. "What button do I press?" He said as he looked down at the keys. Shadow pointed to a button with an unlocked lock on it. "That one." He said. Cole pressed the button and eagerly looked at the car. The lights flashed and the doors flew up. He waved his arms in excitement. "THAT'S THE AWESOMEST THING I EVER SAW!" He screamed and ran up to the car. Shadow walked after him. "Can I sit there?" Cole asked, pointing at the passengers seat. "Go ahead." Shadow said.

Cole sat down and Shadow bent down to buckle him up. He pulled down the door and walked over to sit in the drivers seat. He shut his door and looked over at Cole. "Isn't this cool?" He said as he buckled up. "YEAH! I never sat here before!" He yelled as he smiled really big and rubbed his hands together.

Shadow started up the engine and revved it. "Vroom Vroom!" Cole imitated. The garage doors suddenly opened. "MY DADDY NEEDS TO GET THIS CAR AND THOSE DOORS!" He squealed.

Shadow drove out onto the road. "I'm gonna tell all my friends about this! I'm gonna be the coolest. And I'm gonna tell them I drove in the car with my cool uncle Shadow." He said as he moved his legs up and down in excitement. "Where do ya wanna go?" Shadow said. "Ooh! Lets buy pranks to make pranks on auntie Rouge!" He said.

"Like what?"

"I dunno. The ones in the store."

"Who's gonna play them on her?"

"We."

"Really? How mean are they gonna be?"

"I dunno."

"Are you gonna hurt her?"

"No!"

"What pranks do you have in mind?"

"Throwing bugs!"

"That's scary."

"Yeah. We can scare her."

"What else?"

"Fake poop."

"Fake poop?"

"Yeah. You could fake poop on the floor!"

"Why me?

"Because I don't poop on the floor."

"And I do?"

"Yeah."

"Well then. What else?"

"Uhh, crack her phone!"

"For real?"

"No, we can buy a sticker."

"Huh, not bad."

"We can also buy fake blood!"

"Why?"

"So you can pretend to die!"

"What's funny about that?"

"How auntie Rouge is gonna scream."

"Isn't that a little mean?"

"Not unless you die for real."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Cole."

"Then we could both pretend to be dead!"

"No dying."

They approached a building. "Is that the store?" Cole asked, looking out of the windshield. "Yep." Shadow replied. "Let's go!" Cole shrieked.

Shadow drove into the parking lot of the store and parked the car. He reached over to unbuckle Cole. The doors swung open and they both got out. Cole suddenly gasped. He motioned for Shadow to come closer to him. Shadow bent down next to Cole. "That's a girl in my class!" He whispered. "Do you like her?" Shadow asked. "Yeah.. but she likes me too." Cole said. Shadow chuckled. "Is that a bad thing?"

"I dunno."

"Wanna say hi?"

"I dunno."

Shadow stood up. They both walked through the doors of the store. "Hi!" They heard. Cole and Shadow turned to face another wolf pup, just like Cole. She waved shyly to him. Her mother bent down next to her. "Oh, is that your friend?" She asked and smiled at Cole. "Yeah.." The pup said, starting to blush. "Hi!" Cole said. He blushed and looked up at Shadow.

"Thats Vanessa." He said, gesturing to the wolf pup. Vanessa smiled nervously at him and hid behind her mother. "You must be Cole's father!" The mother said, standing up. "I'm his godfather, actually." Shadow said. "Oh, well it's nice to meet you. I'm Laura, and you are..?" She said. "Shadow." He said and smiled. Vanessa was hiding behind Laura's leg. Shadow looked down at her. She flinched and looked away. "I won't hurt you." Shadow said.

Vanessa looked at him. "Thats uncle Shadow," Cole said, as he gently tapped her arm and pointed at Shadow. "He's the coolest ever. He let me own that car." Cole then pointed to Shadow's Lamborghini outside through the glass. Vanessa looked at it. "Looks scary.." She said. "No, it's awesome. I named it destructor ten thousand." Laura chuckled. "Destructor ten thousand?" She said and put her hands on her hips. Cole looked up at her. "Yep. I share it with uncle Shadow." He said, tugging at Shadow's hoodie. "That sounds awesome. Is it fun to ride around in?" She asked. "Super fun! It goes fast and it sounds like Vroom! Vroom!" Laura laughed and looked at Shadow. "He's cute." She said. Shadow smirked. "And loud." He added.

Vanessa and Cole ran off into another aisle. "Woah, where are you guys going?" Laura said as she peered into the aisle. Shadow came up next to her. "We're gonna pick out pranks to make on auntie Rouge!" Cole hollered.

Shadow let out a small chuckle. "Pranks on auntie Rouge?" Laura said as she looked at Shadow. "Yep. Shes his godmother. Cole's staying with us for a night because his parents are away." He explained. "Oh, so your in a relationship?" Laura asked. "Not really," He scratched the back of his head. "More like best friends." He finally said. "Oh. How long have you known each other?" She asked. "About.. three years." Shadow said, as he tried to remember. "Are you planning on asking her?" "I was planning on doing it tonight, but I can't." Shadow said as he looked over to Cole and Vanessa. Laura also looked at them. "Well I hope all goes well for you." She said as she looked back at Shadow. "Thanks." He replied.

Cole ran up to Shadow. "Uncle Shadow! What phone does auntie Rouge have?!" He hollered as he held up a cracked phone sticker. Shadow took it from his hands and looked at it. He smirked. "I think this one's gonna fit." He said and handed it back to Cole. He smiled and ran back to Vanessa.

"They're getting along pretty well." Said Laura. Vanessa came up to her. "Mommy, can I have this? I wanna trick daddy." She held up a fake poop. Shadow covered his mouth as he grinned. Laura looked at it. "How's that going to fool him?" She asked. "Cole said it could be like someone pooped in the house." Laura chuckled. "Are you sure you don't wanna get a doll or anything?" She said.

While Vanessa and Laura were sorting things out, Shadow walked over to Cole who was looking through pranks. "Maybe just one prank that we could reuse would be better." Shadow said. Cole looked at him. "Like bugs?" He asked. "Yeah. You could leave them around and play pranks on everyone." Shadow reasoned. Cole pulled out a fake cockroach in packaging. "Ooh, it looks real!" He squeaked.

They walked into an aisle with a bunch of cool accessories. Cole grabbed a hat and put it on. He found a tiny mustache pillow and put it up to his mouth. "Hey y'all I'm a cowboy." He said. Shadow turned around and started laughing. "Hold on.." He said, holding himself together and pulling out his phone to take a picture. "You look awesome." Shadow said.

After about thirty minutes passed, Cole and Shadow were saying bye to Laura and Vanessa. They walked up to their car and the doors flew open. Cole got in and looked through the bag of items as Shadow buckled him up. He put on a pair of glasses and a 'golden' chain necklace with a 'gold' dollar sign on it. He looked like a gangster. Shadow chuckled as he stepped back and shut the door. He sat in the drivers seat and soon, they arrived back at the mansion.

Shadow parked in the garage. Cole scrambled through the bag and pulled out another pair of glasses and a dollar sign necklace. "Put these on!" He said as he gave them to Shadow. He smirked and did as he was told. They got out and entered the living room. It smelled like a five star restaurant.

Shadow and Cole came into the kitchen where Rouge was sitting. She looked at them and smiled. "There are my handsome boys!" She said as she started to laugh from what they were wearing. "What are you guys wearing?" She asked. "We're gangsters." Cole replied and posed. "Say something cool." Rouge said. "Word." Cole said as he crossed his arms. Shadow started to laugh and so did Rouge. Cole ran into the living room.

Rouge came up to Shadow. "Did you have a good time?" She asked. "Clearly." Shadow answered, holding up the dollar sign around his neck. Rouge giggled. "But seriously, what did you guys do?" Rouge said, looking up at him.

Just as Shadow was about to say something, Cole ran up to Rouge and gave her a third pair of sunglasses and a dollar sign necklace. "Ooh, thank you!" Rouge said as she put them on. Shadow let out a snort due to how ridiculous she looked. Cole started to laugh. "What? Don't I look fabulous?" Rouge said. "No!" Cole hollered as he kept laughing. He lowered himself onto the floor and kept laughing. Rouge and Shadow looked down at him. It was adorable.

Rouge helped him get up. "Ok, it's lunch time!" She said, turning to the stove. "Come here!" Shadow whispered as he started to quickly walk to the living room. Cole tiptoed after him. Shadow kneeled down next to their bag of goodies. He pulled out the fake cockroach and took it out of the packaging. He gave it to Cole. "Ok, go put it on the counter and walk away. Silently." Cole couldn't contain his excitement and jumped as he whispered, "Ok!"

Cole silently tiptoed into the kitchen while Shadow was recording on his phone. Cole ran back as quietly as he could. Shadow was still recording. Cole scooted next to him. "Guys! Where are you? Lunch time!" They heard Rouge say. They heard some foot steps and then a scream. "Oh my god! Shadow! There's a giant bug on the counter!" Shadow looked at Cole and Cole looked at him. They snickered and got up. Shadow was still recording as they walked into the kitchen to see Rouge ok the opposite side of the kitchen as the cockroach. She looked at the phone Shadow was holding up. "Are you serious?" She said as she walked up to him and tried to grab the phone. Shadow held it up high so she couldn't reach.

"That's not funny! I almost had a heart attack. You know I hate bugs!" She playfully slapped Shadow. "Hey! It was just a joke!" He said. Rouge looked at him and couldn't help but smile. Cole was giggling. "We made a video!" He yelled. Rouge sighed and looked at them. Shadow lowered the phone to record her. She smiled and posed. "Hi everyone! Shadow and Cole are evil!" She said in a joyful voice.

Then she pushed the phone away. "Come on guys." She said, walking over to a big, beautiful dining table. There were three plates of spaghetti and meatballs. It looked so good. Cole ran over to a chair that was at the end of the table and climbed onto it. "I'm the king!" He yelled. "Sit down, peasants." He added. Shadow and Rouge looked at each other and laughed.

Rouge and Shadow took seats across from each other. They all started eating. "Mmm, this is good, right?" Rouge said. Shadow nodded and put a whole meatball in his mouth. Rouge giggled and looked over at Cole. "Does it taste good?" She asked. Cole's eyes widened as he nodded and slurped up a strand of spaghetti. Sauce was all over his muzzle. "You got a little something everywhere, Cole." Shadow said with his mouth full. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Rouge said.

"Uncle Shadow's like a chicken nugget. Someone's gone eat him one day." Cole said out of the blue. Rouge burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Shadow just smiled awkwardly. "What?" He said. "I dunno." Cole said. Rouge leaned back in her chair and covered her mouth with both hands. She kept laughing. Shadow just chuckled. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Rouge wiped under her eyes and looked at Cole. "A chicken nugget?" She said, calming down. Cole nodded and ate a meatball. She looked at Shadow and giggled. "Do you guys have an inside joke I don't know about?" Shadow asked. Rouge shook her head. "No, I have no idea why he said that." She said. Shadow picked up his fork. "Ok then.."

The three of the them finished eating and brought their plates over to the sink. Cole ran to the couch and started jumping on it. Shadow and Rouge sat down. "Sit." Rouge said, patting an area of the couch between her and Shadow. Cole plopped down. "Lets watch a movie!" He said. Shadow grabbed the remote and went to some apps on the screen. "What movie?" Rouge asked him as she pulled him over to sit on her lap. Cole thought for a moment. "Cars!" He yelled. "Aww, come on. Something we'll all enjoy." Rouge said. Cole shrugged. "I dunno." He said.

Shadow leaned back, put his arms behind his head and crossed his legs. "How about something like," He paused to think. "Uh..I don't know. The nightmare before Christmas?" He suggested. "YEAH!" Cole screamed. Rouge hugged him closer to her. "Don't yell.." She whispered in his ear.

The TV was casting a movie. It was about nine in the evening. Rouge and Shadow were asleep on the couch. Cole was in between them, still watching. He got up from the couch and walked over the where he left his cars earlier. He brought them over to the coffee table, and watched the movie as he played with the toys.

Shadow and Rouge were sleeping close to each other, since Cole left the couch. Their noses were almost touching. Cole suddenly crawled in between them again, making Rouge roll over, having her back to Cole and Shadow. Cole laid down on his side, right in front of Shadow. He put a hand on Shadow's face and whispered, "Uncle Shadow, the movie ended. Turn on another one." Shadow slightly opened his eyes. He looked at the TV which showed the movie has ended. He reached for the remote and turned it off. The room became dark. "Go to sleep, buddy. It's late." Shadow said, as he closed his eyes and pet Cole's head. Cole yawned. "But I'm not tired." He said. "Cole, it's past your bedtime. Just go to sleep." Shadow said in a groggy voice. "Where?" Cole said. Shadow patted the area between him and Rouge. Cole groaned and laid down. He turned to face Shadow. "Good night, uncle Shadow." He said. Shadow smiled. "Night." He said, his eyes still closed.


	7. Please Read! (This isn't the end)

**i!i!i!i!Please Read!i!i!i!i**

hey guys, sorry for the long delay. I'm super busy these past weeks. I didn't forget about the story! You guys seem to be enjoying it and i'll make sure to keep you updated when i can. I'm working on a new chapter right now so just hold on for a little while longer! Thanks for reviewing, that means a lot to me. It's my first fanfiction and i'm still experimenting. Thank you so much for the positive feedback. I'll be back soon with another chapter! ',:)

~ShadougeLove


End file.
